


Long Shadows

by DawnRain_776



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnRain_776/pseuds/DawnRain_776
Summary: There is a prophecy that four girls will save the Kingdoms from falling into darkness.  As the Sairo spread across the Four Kingdoms, conquering as they go, four lives collide.  But will they be enough to stop the lengthening shadows?





	1. A Pronunciation Guide

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a Spirit Animals Fanfiction. Any similarities to the Spirit Animals Fandom are purely coincidental.

Riverasse ~ ree-vere-ace

Derlague ~ dare-la-gee-oo

Flarisia ~ flare-iss-ee-ah

Ulabeth ~ oo-lah-bet

Que ~ key

Gitan ~ gee-tahn

Vivre ~ veev

Jetere ~ jeh-tair

Archian ~ ar-kee-ahn

Marlese ~ mar-lee-ss 

Tana ~ tah-nah

Ulu ~ uh-loo

Narie ~ nar-ee

Marlese ~ mar-lee-ss

Demparian ~ dem-par-ee-ahn

Bunta ~ boon-tah

Sairo ~ sigh-row

Emika ~ em-ee-kah

Farissa ~ far-ih-sah

Abas ~ ah-bas

Miraka ~ meer-ah-kah 

Tamsin ~ tam-zin

Akari ~ ah-kar-ee


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just clarification on the Chapter number. This is chapter 1, not chapter 2. The first chapter is a pronunciation guide.

Sofi woke from the dream suddenly, ripped away from her sleep. She closed her eyes and tried to hold on to a scrap of it, to see what came next, but it slipped from her grasp yet again. Pulling the blankets up over her, Sofi settled into her den of blankets, reluctant to get up yet.  
Someone shouted from outside, and Sofi opened her eyes. She slowly sat up and shrugged off the blanket. The floor was cold under her feet as she got up and rubbed her tired eyes.  
Sofi lugged a handful of wood to the fireplace and struck a match, setting the dry wood alight.  
Nana's soft snores emanated through the apartment as Sofi stoked the fire and set some water on to boil. “Wake up, Nana,” Sofi whispered, softly shaking the elderly woman. Nana stirred, and turned, looking up at Sofi with her wise amber eyes.  
Sofi helped Nana stand and led her over to the rickety chair by the table. She took a hard biscuit from the basket on the table and handed it to Nana.  
As Nana ate the biscuit, Sofi poured the boiled water into chipped mugs and took a handful of mint leaves from the box on the counter. She crushed the leaves and scattered them into the mugs.  
"I had the dream again," Sofi said as she handed Nana one of the mugs.  
"Dreams are the universe's way of telling us something," Nana took the mug with shaking fingers.  
Sofi pressed her lips together and look past Nana. The apartment that they lived in was small, the walls cracked and stained. Two mattresses sat on the floor, a window and a chest of drawers between them. The fireplace was on the other wall, flames licking the logs in the ash-stained rectangle. More wood sat haphazardly beside it. On the other side of the fireplace was Nana’s chest. Nana had told Sofi not to open it, ‘until the universe gave a sign.’  
The universe was something Nana talked about often.  
Sofi's lip caught on the ragged edge of her mug and she tasted blood as she gulped down the last dredges of tea. She wished that she could buy new mugs, but she barely made enough money to pay rent and buy food. Nana’s arthritis was too bad for her to leave the apartment.  
"I have to go now Nana," Sofi got up.  
"Don’t forget to eat another biscuit if you’re hungry,” Sofi hurriedly dressed, pulling on her cloak as she walked towards the door.  
"Goodbye Sofi," she heard Nana say as she closed the door. The dank hallway smelled like cat litter, Sofi wrinkled her nose as she ran down the stairs. Sofi stopped beside the door and closed her eyes. She lifted her arms away from her body and splayed out her fingers. The faint tickling sensation filled Sofi as she opened the door deep within her mind..  
No one noticed when the door to a building opened, but no one came out.Sofi glided through the street on silent feet, invisible to everyone else. The homeless begged for coins at the sides of the street. Two horses trotted through the street, travelers on their backs. A dirty girl ran past a cart of fruit and grabbed an apple. The vendor yelled at her but didn't give chase.  
Sofi noted small things as she walked. Some men outside a tavern were talking about a wealthy merchant losing a ship. The flash of coins between a common thief and a witness about to call the streetguard. A vendor closing his stall, grumbling about street children. Sofi noted an unattended horse drinking from one of the streams at the side of the street. The streams are just one of the many wonders of Riverasse, the capital city of the Fountain Kingdom.  
Sofi snatched an apple from a stall and walked over to the horse. No one appeared to be watching it.  
She made myself visible slowly, making sure that no one saw her do so. Approaching the horse, she rubbed its neck while snaking a hand around to the saddlebags. Sofi offered the apple to the horse and felt a bag of coins inside the intricately embroidered bag.  
She drew it out slowly and faded into the shadows, before anyone noticed. Then someone grabbed her arm. Sofi looked up at a person in a black cloak, features hidden. And they looked straight at her.  
Sofi's heart skipped a beat. The person could see her. But she had melted into the shadows. Looking down at her arm and the hand that gripped it, Sofi saw that she was still translucent. Which meant that this person, a woman, judging by the delicate pale hand that gripped her, could see through magic. Shadow magic, specifically.  
Sofi didn’t know what caused her shadow magic. It had always been there. But it had never failed her, no one had ever seen her when she faded into the shadows.  
The woman pinched a nerve in Sofi's wrist and she let go of the coin purse. The leather bag dropped to the ground with a thud.  
Sofi tried to use her magic to see through the darkness to the woman's face but couldn't. It was as if the strange female was blocking her.  
The woman let go of her and pulled something from beneath her cloak. A small pendant with a black charm. And the woman spoke to Sofi, her voice warped with magic to sound monotone and unassuming, "You will need this, girl."  
Then the strange woman pressed the necklace into Sofi's hands, took the coin purse from the ground and leapt onto her horse. Sofi watched her ride away through the streets.  
Whoever this was, she was powerful.  
<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>  
"Please, can you spare some coins, my sister is starving."  
Abas held Miraka close and the little girl whimpered for emphasis. The velvet clad woman above them tossed a silver down and walked away.  
"Clever bird," Abas smiled at Miraka and picked up the coin.  
They had played the game for a while now, Miraka was the clever little pet bird and Abas was her owner. It was the only way to have a little fun.  
"Come Miraka. We can eat now!" Abas picked Miraka up and walked along the street with all the purpose she could muster. She could feel the stares on her back at the sight of two ragged children, but ignored them. Like she always did.  
They stopped at one of the fountains and drank from their hands before an old man shoed them off, saying, "Go dirty someone else's fountain, street rats!"  
"I smell food," Miraka said as they neared the square. Abas sighed with relief at the sight. Her little bird would not go hungry today. Before Abas and Miraka's mother had died, she made Abas promise to care for her baby sister. Father had died of grief soon after and the girls had been pushed onto the streets ever since.  
Abas begged with her sister, pleading to the wealthy women and men who walked past them for money, to feed Miraka and herself.  
"Two apples please," Abas told the man by the fruit cart. He was a generous old fellow and often spared a piece of bruised fruit that he couldn't sell for them.  
"Have these two as well, they are too bruised to sell ," He handed them four apples, two clean and shiny, the others slightly bruised.  
"Thank you," Miraka took the apples with wide eyes.  
He smiled at them.  
Abas sat on the curb beside her sister and bit into one of the apples. She savored the sweetness that filled her mouth as she chewed the flesh. Miraka groaned with pleasure.  
Both finished their apples quickly and messily. Abas wiped her mouth on her dirt-stained sleeve when she finished. Miraka reached for her second apple, but Abas stopped her.  
"We must save them, so we can eat tonight," Abas said and bundled the apples into her shirt.  
The girls walked through the dirty streets, passing the rich and poor alike.  
Then something weird happened. A girl with black hair just appeared in front of Abas, walking towards a horse. She clearly didn't notice Abas and Miraka, or didn't care. The girl fed the horse an apple and snaked her hand over to the horse's saddle bag. This girl was a thief! But how did she just appear like that. Magic?  
Abas was so caught up in her thoughts, when she looked up again, a woman in a cloak was handing the girl something. Swiftly, the woman leapt onto the horse and rode past Abas, staring down at her for a second.  
Abas watched until the woman faded from sight. Miraka tugging on her leg brought her back to the present. "Look!"  
Abas turned her head and her eyes widened as she took in the sight. People, all ages, rich and poor, were running towards them, shouting and screaming. "Get out of the way!" Abas shouted at Miraka as the crowd hit them. Abas felt her hand ripped away from Miraka's and she lost the little girl in the crowd.  
No, no, no! Abas craned her head around as she was pushed along by the thick crowd. Where was Miraka. The tiny girl would be trampled by all these people.  
"The Sairo are coming!" A woman shouted in Abas' ear. Her heart sank as she heard that name.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really bothering with chapter summaries at this point :D

When Sofi heard the shouts of the crowd coming towards her, she bolted. Down a side alley, left, right, left, onto another street, into the building. Up the stairs, into the apartment.  
"Nana!" Sofi shouted asshe slammed the door, heart racing. Nana was still sitting on the chair, quietly.   
"What is it, Sofi. Why are you back so soon?" Nana’s brows knit together with worry as Sofi walked over to her.   
"The Sairo are coming! They will be here any moment. I need to get you out of here." Sofi gasped, out of breath from racing through the streets.  
Nana turned her head, seemingly unfazed, "Bring me my chest."   
Sofi dragged the heavy wooden chest over slowly. She stood and panted as Nana reached down and pulled an ornate silver key out of her pocket.  
"Open it," she said, handing the key to Sofi.   
Sofi sucked in a deep breath and pushed the key in the lock, twisting it around. There was a faint click and the chest popped open. Inside was a bulging canvas cloth, hiding something. Sofi pulled it away to see a thin object, also wrapped in cloth.   
"What..."Sofi pulled the cloth away, revealing a short sword of metallic black iron. The sheath and hilt were carved with abstract shapes that almost moved on their own. Sofi methodically lifted the two other knives from their cloth wrappings. One was light silver with swirling patterns and the other was red-gold with flames carved into it. She laid each knife on the floor, side by side and picked up the red-gold one. As Sofi pulled the sheath from the knife, she saw a glittering red jewel at the top of the blade. The jewel burned her hand as she touched it and Sofi dropped the knife with a yelp.   
"What was that?" Sofi breathed, staring down at the weapon.   
Nana shifted, "Not yours to have. Try the next."   
Sofi nodded and picked up the silvery knife. The clear jewel on this one winked in the light as she dropped the sheath on the ground. Hesitantly Sofi touched the gem. A feeling of fallingflickered through Sofi's mind as she pulled her finger away from the jewel and sheathed the knife again. She sat it down and picked up the third sword. Actual shadows seemed to dance in the metal. Sofi's shadow magic flickered to life as she unsheathed the sword and touched the black jewel.   
Nana smiled, "I knew that you were important.”   
“What?” Sofi asked. She had no idea what any of this meant.  
“Read,” Nana pointed into the chest.   
Sofi saw a worn, yellow piece of paper at the very bottom. On it was written, in a flowing script:   
Four Girls of the Spirit Land   
Will Rise to Quell the Darkness   
One of Shadow   
One of Fire   
One of Sight   
One of Time   
Together they will Save the Kingdoms from Falling into Darkness   
"What does this mean?" Sofi looked over at Nana, who was sitting in her chair, very stoically.   
"You are the One of Shadow, Sofi. There are three others like you. I only have three of the four swords. I could never find the last one. You must-" Nana was cut off by a horn sounding across the city.   
Sofi gasped, "The attack horn." All thoughts of the confusing things that Nana was saying was out of her mind.  
Nana's eyes widened, "You must go! You cannot be caught in this fight. Find the others! Now go!"   
Sofi sheathed the shadowy sword and clipped it to her belt with the catch on the sheath. She took her tattered pack from the corner and put her few belongings into it. Clothes, food, a blanket, the little wooden horse and the shard of obsidian that Sofi could never sell. Then, she got Nana's pack and opened it up.   
"Go without me, Sofi. I'm too old for this. Take the swords and go," Nana's voice rang with sadness.   
"But Nana-" Sofi started.   
Nana sighed, "You must survive. I would only be a burden. I love you, Sofi."   
Sofi quickly wrapped the two other swords in their canvas cloths and put them into her pack. Tears welled up in her eyes, as she closed the pack. Her emotions warred inside her, she didn’t want to leave Nana.   
"Please come with me," Sofi pleaded, pulling on her brown travelling cloak. It had once been her mother's, and Lucinda was embroidered in turquoise thread in the hood.  
Nana beckoned Sofi and hugged her tightly, arms shaking, "You must go now! Find the three others." She pressed the forgotten scrap of paper into Sofi's hand and pushed her away. Sofi felt tears streaming down her cheeks as she walked towards the door, pulling her pack on. Nana sat in her chair, smiling, "You have grown so much, my dear girl. Good luck."   
“What three others?” Sofi asked, looking back.  
“Go!” Nana said, “There’s no time to explain.” Her amber eyes bored into Sofi, determination in them. Sofi sniffled, and turned away. She would always remember the look in Nana’s eyes.  
Another horn sounded as Sofi closed the door. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and raced down the creaking stairs, almost breaking the flimsy wood beneath her feet. The streets were deserted as she stepped outside, not a single soul. They must all be gone, fleeing the city. The Sairo would be here before long. Sofi took off, running through the dust with all her might.   
<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>  
Emika pulled back the reins, slowing Storm to a trot. The grey warhorse snorted as she brought him to a halt. The streets were teeming with people, all running from the city. Some had bags of belongings, while others fled with only the clothes on their backs. Emika has watched the same happen in Derlague, the capital of the Flame Kingdom. And first, the city of Flarisia, of the Night Kingdom. The people there had no time to run, and all were cut down, children, mothers, fathers. Now, the Riverasse people fled as one, merchants running alongside noble's people and street children.   
"Easy boy," Emika patted Storm's neck as she leapt off him and tied his reins to a post. She left the horse and stalked down into the alley. It was misty and dark, trash scattered across the ground. Someone's forgotten laundry hung between the two buildings. Emika could watch and wait from here.   
"Look what we 'ave 'ere," a low voice growled from the shadows.   
A large man stepped out into the dim light, his black beard unkept and scraggly. "A lovely lady travlin' alone through me alley."   
His voice was rough with the tones of a sailor. Emika turned to run but, he caught her shoulder and pulled her cloak away. His gaze rested on the dagger at her hip.   
"How cute, the lil' woman wants to defend 'erself," he chuckled.   
Emika growled, "And I intend to!"   
She pivoted, lightning fast and kicked him in the stomach before turning and running. The man groaned and toppled over. Emika pulled her cloak over herself and ran into the main thoroughfare. People screamed and sprinted across it, the crowd slowly thinning. Emika ran back to the post where Storm had been, but he was gone. Emika cursed, kicking at the dusty ground. He was probably stolen by some no-good wretch wanting to make a coin. Emika growled and stepped into the street, determined to find the horse. But it would be impossible to track anything in this mess. She felt anger rising in her and pushed it down, knowing that she could accidentally hurt someone.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Farissa ran for the countryside at the first sign of trouble, as she always did. Some might call her a coward but Farissa was quite smart and, as was common, valued her own safety quite highly. She knew that she couldn’t win this fight. A perfectly capable and intelligent young woman, good with a sword and bow, clever and quick-witted. The perfect combination for any lone woman, who travelled by herself.  
To the Stone Kingdom, the last free frontier of the land, safe from the Sairo's grasp. Back to her homeland. Back to Mama, and Silvi, Juniper, and Lutan. She sent them money whenever she could, and hoped that the Stone Kingdom would hold from the Sairo, at least long enough for them to get a ship to Temparia.  
The horse that Farissa rode on was stolen, of course, and a beautiful grey stallion too. It was easy going, riding on the dirt road across the country. Not like some other daring escapes that she had made.  
Farissa employed herself in many jobs, from smuggling, to farming, to everything in between. She hadn't particularly like the farming job. Too much work and not enough employment of her skills . The horse snorted as the third horn blew in the distance and Farissa glanced back at the crowd of refugees spilling out of the far-off city. She would be in the Stone Kingdom before morning and able to make yet another new life for herself.  
<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>  
"Miraka!" Abas craned her head through the crowd that pressed her forward, trying desperately to locate the girl. The third horn had sounded, and the people rushed her along, carrying her farther away from the tiny girl. She would be trampled underfoot, lost in the crowd of screaming mothers and shouting fathers. None of which were hers.  
Abas thought she heard a child scream, and turned, only to see a woman with a baby bundled to her front.  
Abas wasn't sure how long she had been carried through the city, but she had to be somewhere close to the great wall that protected the town. Not that it was much help against the Sairo army. Suddenly a woman ran into Abas and she fell at the side of the crowd. She felt the skin ripped from her knees as she rolled over into the dust and hit her head against the ground.  
The ground ran red with blood. The dying screamed into the hot air as swords clanged and arrows whistled down. The advancing army was permeated by shadows, a vision of darkness that no mortal man could win against. But the defending soldiers pressed forward on their horses, frantic to defend against the threat. The dark army loosed a barrage of arrows that threw many soldiers from their horses. Then, a child's scream split the air and a tiny girl was there, cowering from the violence. She cried out and the horses closed in, blocking out everything.


	5. Chapter 4

Sofi froze as someone screamed. It was a child, probably tiny. Her street instincts told her to run but her mind was shouting to help the person.  
“I’m sorry Nana,” Sofi whispered as she ran back the way she had come. The first thing she heard was the shout of a dying man. She shuddered and slowed to a stop.  
The clanging of swords filled the air, the whinnies of horses and the shouts of men. Sofi gasped as something invaded her brain. There was someone else there, something else. Her vision turned red as she stumbled around the corner.  
The ground ran red with blood. The dying screamed in the hot air as swords clanged and arrows whistled down. The advancing army was permeated by shadows, a vision of darkness that not mortal man could win against. But the defending soldiers pressed forward on their horses, frantic to defend against the threat.  
Sofi gasped, backing against the wall, her magic hiding her instinctively.  
The dark army loosed a barrage of arrows that threw many soldiers from their horses. Then a child’s scream split the air and a tiny girl was there, cowering from the violence. She cried out as the horses closed in.  
Suddenly the feeling pressing in around Sofi lifted. She panted wildly, using the wall to prop herself up.  
“What was that?” Sofi gasped, shaking her head.  
The child cried out again, and Sofi leapt up. A black tiger was stalking the girl, lean muscles rippling. Before Sofi could stop herself, she had leapt out, her dagger in hand.  
The creature turned, and its obsidian eyes gleamed with rage. This creature held no light in its soul, only darkness.  
The creature pounced, knocking Sofi to the ground. The wind went out of her and star exploded before her eyes as her head hit the ground. Sofi forced herself to look up into the tiger’s eyes as it growled.  
Suddenly, there was a fierce war cry, and someone leapt from above. The tiger gasped as a cloaked figure hurled a sword into its side. Sofi gasped as the creature disappeared in a burst of shadows. The sword clattered to the ground, and the cloaked figure bent down to retrieve it.  
Sofi noticed a ring with three sparkling green jewels on the person’s hand as she sheathed her sword.  
“You,” Sofi whispered.  
The woman held down her hand to help Sofi up. Sofi stood, brushing the dust off her knees.  
The street was eerily quiet now. The battle had disappeared down another street. The woman raised her hands, slowly pulling back the hood that shielded her face.  
A girl not much older than Sofi stared at her. Her forest green eyes pierced Sofi’s soul. She had long tangled brown hair, and the freckles on her face were marred by a long scar across her cheek.  
“I’m not going to hurt you,” the girl said. She had a slight, almost unnoticeable accent on her voice.  
“Stay away from me!” Sofi reached for her sword.  
The girl straightened her cloak, “Please, just listen to me.”  
Sofi bolted. She ran down the street, her footsteps echoing across the empty street. Someone grabbed her cloak and Sofi fell, hitting her chin on the ground.  
“I’m not going to hurt you!” the girl said again. She looked down, seeming reluctant, “My name is Emika. I-“  
Emika was cut off by the sound of clanging swords. Her eyes widened as they looked back.  
“How did you run so fast?” Sofi said, brushing herself off and making ready to run again.  
Emika ran back towards the little girl, who still sat on the ground, “That’s a long story, one we don’t have time for now.”  
“I don’t understand,” Sofi said, walking back towards Emika, “How did you see me?”  
“Later,” Emika glanced back. The sounds of battle were coming closer, “We have to go!”  
Sofi watched as Emika slung the crying girl over her shoulder. “Abas!” the girl cried, probably a nonsense word, “Abas!”  
Sofi followed Emika as she jogged away, carrying the girl. She tried not to think about the shadowy creatures that lie behind them, or the other threats that lie ahead.  
<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>  
Abas groaned, rolling over. She cradled her in her hands and sat up.  
The street was silent, empty and abandoned. Abas looked around for Miraka, but she wasn’t there. It all came rushing back, the Sairo coming, Miraka’s hand ripped from hers, the vision that she saw.  
Abas collapsed, sobs wracking her body. Miraka was gone, the one thing she had in life. She had no idea where she was, and the little bird was gone. That sweet little hopeful girl, with a head of silky golden hair.  
Suddenly, she heard voices. Abas looked up, seeing people running down the street. A black haired girl, and another holding a ragged bundle of fabric.  
Not just a bundle of fabric, a girl with silky golden hair. Miraka.  
Abas froze as the girls ran past, but they didn’t notice her. How could have taken Miraka. Were they Sairo, bent on stealing her away? Mercenaries or slave traders? Abas struggled to stand up, groaning in pain as she saw her knees. They were caked with blood and dust, all of the skin ripped away. She hobbled across the street, seeing a horse trough. Abas ripped a piece of fabric from shirt and dipped it into the water. She dabbed the wet cloth onto her knees, gritting her teeth from the pain. Tearing off another two strips of fabric from her frayed clothes, Abas tied the makeshift bandages around her knees. She looked back up at the two girl who had Miraka, fading into the distance. She breathed deeply, and ran after them, not even feeling the pain of her legs.


	6. Chapter 5

Farissa’s better judgement screamed at her as she pushed the stallion hard, back towards Riverasse.  
You’re crazy, her mind screamed, You’ll get yourself killed!  
But she didn’t listen. Farissa pulled the stallion back into a canter as she plunged into the sea of refugees that spilled out of Riverasse. She dodged around children, her mount whinnying with indignation. He seemed to hate having to ride through the crowd.  
Farissa had seen a terrible vision, about an army of darkness and shadows, attacking. And there was a tiny girl, cowering from the violence.  
As she entered the city, Farissa was suddenly by herself. The sounds of screams fell behind her, and the only sound was the even rhythm of the stallion’s hoofbeats. Farissa dodged down another street and passed three abandoned horses, tied to a post. Under normal circumstances, Farissa would probably sell the lovely horses, but she had other things on her mind.  
She could hear the clanging of swords, screaming and shouting ahead. There were two figures ahead, not part of the army that must lie ahead. As they came closer, she saw that they were two girls. One had black hair, the other with bright green eyes. The green-eyed one was carrying a child. It was the girl in Farissa’s vision.  
As Farissa neared the girls, the green-eyed one’s expression seemed to change to one of recognition, then something of annoyance. Farissa had never seen this girl before, she would have remembered the eyes. She pulled the reigns lightly, and the stallion slowed, curious.  
Suddenly the world flew off course as Farissa passed the girls. She hit the ground, and stars exploded before her eyes as the wind was knocked from her lungs.  
“Why did you knock her from her horse, Emika,” Farissa saw the black-haired girl ask, through the black spots in her vision.  
Emika sat the child on the ground and walked closer to Farissa, “She stole my horse.”  
The black-haired girl took the shying stallion’s reigns, “This boy is yours?”  
“Yes,” Emika said, clearly disgruntled. Farissa blinked her eyes rapidly and took a deep breath.  
Emika leaned down to touch Farissa’s shoulder, her eyes disapproving. But she leapt back, clutching her hand, cursing, in what appeared to be another language.  
“What was that?” Emika punctuated her words with more cursing that Farissa couldn’t understand.  
Farissa smiled and picked herself off the ground. “I’ll take the horse and go… unless you want to burn?”  
She stepped menacingly towards the horse. But instead of meekly handing the reigns to her, the black-haired girl stood tall, panic flickering in her eyes.  
Suddenly, ropes grew up from the ground, encircling Farissa in shadowy tentacles. She gasped, struggling, but the ropes held.  
The black-haired girl looked as surprised as Farissa felt. She still had her arms up in a protective position.  
Emika looked stoic, “I knew you were powerful.”  
The black-haired girl stared at Emika as if she was crazy, “What? I’ve never done that before. I’ve only ever used my shadow magic to fade into the shadows.”  
“Sofi, I’ve never seen anyone with shadow magic that emanated as much power as you do,” Emika said.  
Sofi glared at her, “So that’s how you saw me. You have magic too.”  
“I don’t want to talk about that,” Emika turned towards the street from which they had come. Farissa could hear the sounds of battle growing louder, “We have to go.”  
“Can I leave her?” Sofi gestured to Farissa, who resumed her struggling.  
Emika sighed, “I wish, but she’s two powerful. I can feel her magic from three lengths away.”  
Sofi looked incredibly disappointed, but she sighed, and waved her hand. The shadowy ropes binding Farissa faded, and she gingerly rubbed her bruised arms, relieved.  
“You’re coming with us,” Emika said, raising an eyebrow.  
Farissa nodded, not wanting to be tied up again.  
“How are we going to get out of here fast enough?” Sofi asked, “We only have one horse!”  
“I saw three horses tied up, back down the street,” Farissa offered reluctantly. She didn’t really want to help her captors, but she also didn’t want to be caught up in the battle.  
Emika picked up the little girl, who had been sniffling quietly through the entire exchange. She clambered up onto the stallion, carefully positioning the girl before her. With a short cry, Emika spurred the horse, and he took off, trotting down the street.  
Her words carried behind her, “Get to the horses quickly! We don’t have much time!”  
<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>  
Emika was glad to be back on Storm. She didn’t entirely trust the red haired girl that had tried to steal her horse. But the girl’s fire magic was incredibly strong. She had never felt stronger magic, except in herself and Sofi.  
She hoped that they would be quick about finding the horses. There was no time to lose with two armies fighting down the streets. They could be anywhere.  
Emika turned a corner, and suddenly there was a troop of soldiers before her. Sairo soldiers marching on the citadel of Riverasse.  
The Emperor and Empress must still be there! She had to warn them.  
The Sairo didn’t bother to notice Emika as she turned Storm, and he thundered back the way they had come.  
Sofi and Farissa were untying two of the horses when Emika stopped before them.  
“There are Sairo soldiers ahead, marching on the citadel,” she said.  
“We have to go!” Farissa hurriedly undid her horse’s reins from the post.  
Emika shook her head, “No! We have to warn the Emperor and Empress!”  
“How are we going to get up there, if the Sairo are storming the citadel,” Sofi already seemed ready.  
“I’ll go with Sofi,” Emika said, “Farissa, can I trust you to bring this girl out of the city and wait for us beyond the bluffs?”  
“If it gets me away from the danger- I mean, yes ma’am,” Farissa added at Emika’s glare.  
“Go around to the back gates, and take the horses,” Emika ordered.  
Farissa gave a mock salute and tied Storm and Sofi’s horse’s reins to her horse’s saddle. Emika leapt down from Storm and handed the girl up to Farissa as she jumped onto the horse.  
“Hurry!” Emika said, and Farissa spurred the horses into a fast trot down the way they had come.  
“So,” Sofi watched the horses fade into the distance, “How are we going to get into the citadel?”


	7. Chapter 6

“I couldn’t tell you earlier,” Emika started, “But I have magic too.”  
Sofi wasn’t really surprised. She had suspected that there was something special about Emika.  
“What kind of magic?” she asked tentatively.  
“I’m not entirely sure,” Emika frowned, “I can sometimes control it. I can go from one place to another in a moment, that’s how I caught up with you earlier. Sometimes I can move things. And sometimes I can go backwards… in time.”  
“One of Shadow, One of Fire, One of Sight, One of Time,” Sofi muttered to herself. It was as if the prophecy was coming true before her eyes. Could Emika be the One of Time? She had never heard of magic that effected time before.  
Emika squinted at Sofi, “What did you say?”  
“Nothing.”  
Emika looked suspicious for a second before she shook it off, “I’ll try to use my magic to get us inside the citadel and get the Emperor and Empress out.”  
“W-what happens if you magic doesn’t work?” Sofi gulped.  
“I don’t want to think about that.”  
Emika took Sofi’s hand, and closed her eyes. She waved her free hand around in the air, creating intricate patterns that seemed to leave green and gold light. The air smelled of fresh citrus flowers, and fresh dew. When she opened her eyes, they were glowing a bright green, actually glowing.  
Sofi gasped as green light shimmered around them and everything disappeared.  
The world seemed to rearrange itself around Emika and Sofi, coming onto a room in the citadel. The strong earthy smells slowly faded as Sofi blinked and gasped.  
Sofi heard shouts outside and raced to the door. The Sairo were already there, locked in a struggle with the guards.  
“They’re already here!” Emika said. She cursed in another language. Sofi wondered what it was.  
“Where should we go?” Sofi looked over at the stairwell, leading up into the citadel.  
Emika was looking at the stairs as well, “They should be up there, somewhere.”  
“Let’s go!” Sofi dashed for the stairs. Emika followed, taking an ornate vase from the room they had been in. Sofi smiled,  
The stairs were empty, but Sofi could hear someone ahead. There must be more Sairo upstairs. They burst onto the landing, and a man in black immediately flung himself at them. Sofi’s magic flew into action, and a hard, shadowy ball flew at the man before she even realized what she had done. The ball shattered against the man’s chest and he fell to the ground, unconscious.  
“Nice!” Emika said. She drew her short sword and parried a slash from another Sairo. Sofi squinted at the sword. There was something familiar about it, but she couldn’t tell what.  
They dodged around another group of Sairo and the Emperor’s soldiers, locked in mortal combat. Emika swiftly stepped out to throw a vase at a Sairo soldier.  
Sofi laughed and smiled at Emika. Another Sairo leapt at them, and Sofi’s reflexes kicked in before she could think. She kicked the man in the chest, and he fell back.  
“You have incredible reflexes, but I need to show you some proper techniques. Adrenaline only lasts for so long,” Emika pushed her magic at a Sairo as they slowly moved towards the stairs. Sofi threw out another shadow ball, but she could already feel her energy draining. She couldn’t use much more of her magic or she might pass out. Emika sidestepped a Sairo, and suddenly, she was parrying his sword and they became lost in the crowd. Sofi’s heart skipped a beat. All around her, Sairo and Fountain Kingdom warriors flew in a deadly dance. She could see the shadowy creatures throughout their ranks, making the room darker and more sinister.  
Sofi could just catche glimpses of the stairwell from her position, and she ducked between swords and stepped over the fallen. The floor was covered with drying blood, as more and more soldiers fell. Sofi had to get to the Emperor and Empress before the Sairo did. She had to save someone.  
With a torn sigh, Sofi drew her dagger. Her palm tingled, and shadow magic seemed to dance up her arm. She was afraid to use this blade. What if it would take her magic? But she had no choice, and a Sairo warrior noticed her. His gaze darkened behind his helmet as he beheld the sixteen-year-old girl standing in the middle a battle.  
Sofi had to trust Nana, that she had given her the sword for good.  
The Sairo ran forward. Sofi somehow knew that he thought her to be weak prey, easy for the taking. Sofi parried his strike as he flung his sword towards her. She lunged and feinted, somehow knowing exactly what to do, as thought the dagger was helping her. Sofi dove low under the Sairo’s sword and slowly, was pushing him back, slowly. In her mind, Sofi could almost hear Nana, cheering her on towards victory.  
With a final thrust and strike, the man’s sword flew from his hands. He was stunned as Sofi kicked him to the ground and he hit his head against the wall. She resolved that she wouldn’t kill anyone, unless it was absolutely necessary.  
Slick with sweat, and gasping for breath, Sofi spotted a clear path towards the stairs. She sprinted, and took the steps two at a time. Suddenly, she found Emika beside her, also gasping, with blood smeared across her cheek and a cut on her arm.  
“We have to hurry!” she said. There were already a few dying men on the stairs, clothed in the blue uniforms of the Fountain Kingdom.  
They emerged from the stairwell to find the door to the top room of the citadel open, almost off its hinges. A couple Sairo were searching the room, pilfering the riches that were on display.  
“They’re gone!” Emika groaned, cursing again, “We’re too late. The Sairo have already taken the Emperor and the Empress, this was all for nothing.”  
Sofi just hung her head. But then, she started to smell an earthy scent. She looked up to see green and gold light swirling around Emika wildly.  
“Emika, stop!” Sofi tried to yell, but Emika didn’t have time to respond before there was a flash and she was gone.  
Sofi was alone in the citadel.  
<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>  
Abas watches as the red-haired girl took off, leading two horses, Miraka sitting on her lap. She felt a burning hatred for these people, who had stolen her sister.  
The other two girls talked for a moment, before Emika, whose name Abas had gathered, drew her hands through the air. Magic!  
The two girls held hands and disappeared in a flash of green light.  
One of the horses was still there. They had left the poor creature tied to the post.  
The sounds of the marching Sairo was getting louder in the distance.  
Abas hadn’t had much practice riding horses, but it was the fastest way to follow the copper-haired girl. She would have to be careful, the girl had fire magic. They all had magic, the black-haired girl had shadow magic, and Emika had some kind of odd magic that Abas couldn’t decipher.  
She untied the spooked mare, whispering to the beautiful chestnut horse, and climbed up onto her back. She clucked her tongue quietly, praying that the mare wouldn’t buck, or bolt. Abas tried to steer the horse, and they cantered gradually down the street. Every step seemed to take Abas closer to her sister. But she felt a strange pull towards the three other girls at the same time, as though they shared something.


	8. Chapter 7

Emika despaired. This was the only reason she had come back to the citadel. She wanted to save someone from the Sairo, if anyone.  
“Emika, stop!” she heard Sofi’s voice, but it seemed far away.  
Emika opened her eyes a moment too late, to see her uncontrollable magic make the world disappear.  
The world rearranged itself around her. She was standing in the hallway outside the citadel, but the door was closed, and there was no one there.  
“I time travelled! Again!” Emika stalked towards the window that looked out upon the city. She could hear the distance sounds of battle, see the smoke rising from distant fires set by the Sairo.  
Emika didn’t understand her magic, wasn’t entirely sure what it was. New powers kept appearing, things she had never heard of. Magic like hers was documented nowhere, never heard of before. And Emika knew. She had travelled across the Four Kingdom’s trying to find information about her magic. There was nothing out there about her uncontrollable powers that rose with her emotions.  
But, if the door was closed, that meant that the Emperor and Empress were still here. Emika could still save them.  
She crouched down next to the key hole and forced her magic through. With the extended tendrils connected to her, Emika could feel all the lock’s mechanisms. She undid them with a few barely discernable clicks and the door slid open.  
The Emperor and Empress were sitting in the ornate chairs, terror etched across their faces. The both stood as Emika entered, and the Emperor drew a sword that looked like more of a decoration than a weapon.  
“I’m here to help you, your Majesties,” Emika said, bowing humbly.  
The Empress glared at her with bright blue eyes, “How do we know that you’re not an assassin sent to kill us. I can hear the accent on your voice.”  
“I am the only way that you can get out of here. They will kill you otherwise.” Emika stood, she closed and latched the door once again.  
“Why would you help us?” The Emperor queried. He slowly lowered his sword.  
Emika bowed her head slightly, “I’m… I’m from the future, your Majesties. I know what will happen if you remain here, and I know how to get you out.”  
The Emperor sighed, “Fine, we don’t have another way out of here.”  
Emika opened the window leading out to the flat roof of the house next door. She could see magic glinting in the sunlight out there. She always could. Pockets like that one existed all over, they were the only places that Emika could transport herself over long distances. She could do a few yards easily, but she needed to get the Emperor and Empress to that spot to transport herself and them away from Riverasse.  
Suddenly, there was a slam against the door. “The Sairo are here already!” Emika cried. “I need you both to climb out onto the roof, and wait there for me. I’ll move something in front of the door.”  
The Emperor and Empress reluctantly agreed. Emika struggled to push a heavy dresser in front of the door, as it shuddered from the impact of the Sairo hitting it. Then, she leapt out the window as well, closing it after her.  
The Emperor and Empress were crouched down on the roof, hiding from the Sairo that patrolled below. Emika crawled over to them, and she grasped their hands. The Empress gasped, and tried to take hers back, but Emika held it tighter and said, “Do you want to live?”  
The Empress didn’t respond, but reluctantly let Emika hold her and her husband’s hands. “Don’t be surprised when I use magic,” Emika whispered, “It’s the only way out of here.”  
She pushed the magic upwards and drew patterns in green light around them. Then she closed her eyes and grasped the Emperor and Empress’ hands tightly. She called forth the power of the portal, and there was a bright flash.  
When Emika opened her eyes, she and the Emperor and Empress were crouched along a cliff overlooking a stormy sea. The sky above was cloudy gray, and seagulls wheeled in circles above.  
“Hello?” a voice called from over the crest behind Emika. She turned, and was greeted by an elderly man in a bright green cloak. He frowned through his long gray beard, seeming confused. Emika stood and bowed, crossing the palm of her hand over her forehead in the traditional greeting of the people of the Que Islands.  
“I needed you to care for these two people. They are refugees of the siege on Riverasse who I have brought here for you to care for until the time is right,” Emika stood, and the man smiled warmly.  
“Of course, we will care for these two,” he said.  
The Emperor and Empress seemed confused as Emika turned towards them, “Do not tell them who you truly are. The people of the Que Islands may seem friendly, but they can be quite manipulative and cunning. Pretend that you are two wealthy landowners that lived in Riverasse. Just stay here, please.”  
The Empress started to protest, but Emika cut her off, “You have to trust me, just stay here, please!”  
The Emperor nodded, and reluctantly, he and his wife followed the old man up the hill. Emika waved them off, before she jumped back through the portal. She was glad that everything had worked. Portals could be incredibly volatile, anything could go wrong with them.  
As Emika came back through the portal, she found herself back on the roof. She saw Sofi and herself in the window. A moment later, the Emika in the citadel disappeared in a flash of light. Emika ran and threw open the window. Sofi looked up in surprise as Emika burst into the room.  
“But.. you just-”  
Emika cut Sofi off, “When I made myself disappear, I went back in time. I saved the Emperor and Empress, that’s why they weren’t there.”  
‘Really?” Sofi’s eyes widened, “I didn’t think time travel was really possible. I didn’t believe you when you said you had done it before.”  
“I did,” Emika faltered, and clutched her temple. She could feel a headache coming on, a side affect of using so much of her energy. “We have to go. We don’t want to get caught up in the afterburn of the fighting.”  
Sofi looked at her oddly, “Afterburn? I’ve never heard that word before.”  
Emika turned and leapt out the window. The pocket was still there, pulsing with energy, “Just a saying of where I come from.”  
“Where do you come from?” Sofi also climbed out the window. She slammed it shut, just as the Sairo realized they were there.  
“I don’t want to talk about it,” Emika took Sofi’s hands, but there was a shattering sound, and two Sairo burst out of the broken window. Before she could send them through the portal, both Sairo drew their swords, and flew at them.  
Emika leapt into action, ducking under one Sairo’s wild sword. She drew her own and parried the other, quick as lightning. She stabbed and feinted around both warriors, and shot a quick blast of magic. The Sairo it hit cursed. Emika suddenly felt the pounding in her head grow worse. She had to save her magic.  
Sofi screamed as one Sairo grabbed her, and pushed her back. Her magic flew out wildly, and the man fell, unconscious.  
Emika blocked the other’s sword, but he was too strong. She ducked under him and stabbed quickly. The man fell with a yelp, and Emika stepped back. She didn’t normally try to kill people, but sometimes it was unavoidable.  
“We should probably go now!” Sofi said. Emika nodded, and they ran for the door.  
<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>  
Farissa was debating as she rode. She could leave the horses and the girl here, and ride into the countryside, to the Stone Kingdom. She could leave this crazy magical circus troupe.  
But something in her mind told her that she shouldn’t. She was meant to meet these people and go with them wherever they were going. Farissa didn’t normally believe in destiny, but…  
She shook off the thought. Her mind was becoming soft. She was opening herself up to the beggar’s cause. The only good thing to do would be leave these girls behind.  
The little girl was still crying, sniffing.  
“Why do you cry, little bird, little bird?” Farissa started to mumble an old folk song. The girl stopped crying, and seemed to straighten in the saddle.  
“You like that?” Farissa steered the horses down another street. It was slow going, but they were almost out of Riverasse.  
The girl straightened up even more.  
And so Farissa started to sing the old song;  
“Why do you cry, little bird, little bird?  
Up in your tree, safe as can be,  
The shadows of the night are gone for now,  
So why do you weep with sorrow?”  
The girl started to hum along too, and Farissa stopped. Her mother and father had used to sing that song to her, before she went to bed. Before he left her mother alone to care for Silvi, Juniper, and Lutan. Her siblings. Two boys and a girl, all younger than twelve. The girl started crying again in Farissa’s arms, and her heart softened. This little one was just like Silvi, even smaller. Just a sweet little kid looking for love.  
“What’s your name?” Farissa asked. Gently rubbing the girl’s arm.  
“M-miraka,” the girl stuttered.  
Farissa smiled, “Miraka. What a pretty name.”  
And she started to sing again.  
“Why are you sad, little bird, little bird?  
Why do you cry all day?  
You will be happy again someday,  
When your mother bird comes back home…”


End file.
